Soaked Crimson
by LegionOfMany
Summary: Perhaps accompanying Link to the surface wasn't a good idea... Back then it seemed like the only correct thing to do for you, but by now you wished you would have never gotten out of bed that day... ((Ghirahim x Reader short story! The rating might/will eventually change with the second chapter. Not sure about this yet.))


*Casually throws another Zelda Character x Reader story at you guys* You can actually prepare for a lot of those- x'D  
-

When you had decided to accompany Link to the surface you had never expected ending up in such a situation. To be honest you had no clue what you actually thought - perhaps that it would just be a quick walk down to the surface to pick up Zelda. That you would be home again after a few days.

By now, of course, you realised how naive this was, but you had changed a lot since you jumped from your loftwing, following Link to the land below. You had changed a lot...

The temple was dark and - worst of all - _filled_ to the brim with spiders. And you weren't talking about the little spiders that you could just step on and end of story. The spiders inside the strange temple were _twice as big_ as you were! Now you could understand why Hylia sent humanity up above the clouds...

And Link was just amazing, really. During your time on Skyloft you hardly ever talked to him and most you knew about him was being told to you by Zelda - the one friend you both had in common. But now that you spent your time with him you realized why other girls giggled and blushed when meeting his gaze; without hesitation he walked through the temple, sword in his hand and not a hint of fear in his eyes. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him and he would always turn around to you after every fight, smiling sweetly once he realised that you were okay.

You weren't in love with him - goddess no! -but you started to develop a strong affection towards him, like towards an older brother or a very close friend.

Of course you couldn't know what was to happen soon... that your time with him was so short. But then, again, who could have known?

He cleaned out Skyview Temple and soon the two of you stood in front of a large door with the strangest lock you had ever seen. Link looked at it in confusion too, glancing around as though he was hoping to find some kind of mechanism he had to activate.

"Wait here, okay? I will go and look for a way to open it!"

With this the young knight hat scurried off, leaving you behind with a locked door, your sword and arachnophobia.

You spotted it when desperately watching out for spiders, glittering golden in the grass and dried leafs that covered the temple floors; a strangely formed golden item, about the size of a pumpkin. Looking at the door again you immediately realised that it was the key.

At that moment you had been so proud. Finally you could do something else than hiding from giant spiders behind Link! But by now you wished you would have just ignored it and waited for Link to come back...

Walking over you picked the item up, eyes widening in surprise at it's weight. This... wasn't seriously _made_ out of gold, was it? Perhaps that had been the reason why people had hidden it.

Excited about your discovery you immediately carried it to the door, fondling around with it for a moment before figuring out how to insert it. With a satisfying 'click' it sunk into the keyhole and you swung open the door, stepping into the room behind it.

Once you were inside the doors fell shut behind you again, a clicking noise informing you that - apparently - they locked themselves again. But before you could react in any way to this knowledge a blazing light, coming from the other end of the room, blinded you for a second, immediately drawing all your attention towards it.

You weren't alone in the room.

A person - judging from the physique visible below their strange cape it was a man - stood there, arm raised and a wicked looking black sword in their hand, facing another huge golden door.

You stood frozen, unable to do anything but stare at the stranger, your heart racing. The man seemed to have noticed you too, as he let go of his blade that dissolved into black _diamonds_ and vanished into thin air.

**"Hn... this is surprising."**

Yes, it was a male. His voice per se was nice, a bit nasally perhaps, but nevertheless not unpleasant, and yet you couldn't help but shiver when he spoke. There was irritation in his voice, but most conspicuous was the amusement that it held.

Gracefully the stranger turned around, and you remember that your first thought was about his hair - a very rude thought that you were glad you never said out loud. White hair, cut in a strange fashion, covered the right side of his face while everywhere else it was kept short.

But, despite his weird hairdo you had to admit that his face was _stunning_. Breath-taking and yet also frightening, with his thin lips, curled into a mocking smirk, and the dark eyes that held anger and a sick and twisted joy in them.

**"I rather expected the _boy_ to step in first... not that it matters much of course. I will deal with him later."**

Turning his head once again towards the door a sigh escaped the white haired before he continued to speak.

**"All that matters is the girl... Even now I can still sense her, just behind this door. Yes... we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she is ours."**

While his first two sentences where spoken out loud and strangely stressed out, like a monologue in a theatre play, the last part was muttered and you knew he wasn't directing it at you. For a moment the man seemed to be lost in thoughts, just staring at the golden door in front of him before laughing quietly.

**"Oh, but listen to me... I am being positively _uncivil_. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, the world you call the _surface_. You may call me Ghirahim."**

He paused there, giving you the opportunity to comprehend that he had just told you. _Demon Lord_. _Plucked her from her perch in the clouds._ _This _was the very man that had stirred up that strange black tornado that had pulled Zelda down to the surface!

While you were in shock over this knowledge the demon lord continued to speak.

**"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But... I am not fussy."**

Now that your mind had fully processed the situation you did the only thing that seemed correct in this moment; With a sharp sound you unsheathed your sword, raising it and shifting into a defensive pose.

Another chuckle came from Ghirahim, yet he didn't seem to be in a haste to turn and face you again.

**"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish girl..."**

His voice was mocking and finally he turned around again, looking at the weapon in your hand with amusement. He clearly did not take you serious - something that hurt you in your pride. Yes, Link _had_ protected you from the monsters this whole time now, but he was not the only one that knew how to fight! You had been at the Knight's Academy just as long as he had been, and you wouldn't let this man look down at you!

Your thoughts were interrupted when Ghirahim spread his arms in a dramatic yet graceful way, his voice filling the room once again.

**"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already."**

His statement left you confused for a split second, before you realised that the Lord had changed the topic and was now talking about Zelda once more.

Suddenly something in the Lord's expression changed and he bent over, fingers moving as though he would like to curl them into fists. When Ghirahim spoke again his voice wasn't light and joyful anymore, but instead filled with suppressed anger.

**"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."**

The temperature inside the room - which felt incredibly small to you now - dropped by multiple degrees and the flames on the torches decorating the walls started to flicker dangerously.

**"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?"**

You would have loved to answer 'I don't care!' and just attack him, but not only did you know that this was a very stupid idea, but there also was a tiny voice inside of your head, urging you to turn around and run rather than attack.

A growl escaping him he gesticulated aggressively, the flames dying for good now when his voice boomed through the room.

**"Furious! Outraged!_ Sick with anger!_"**

With the last word his whole frame started to flicker, before he was gone in a rain of diamonds. You weren't joking anymore; You could care less about your pride at this moment, right now you were terrified beyond ends. Raising your sword higher you spun around, scanning the room with wide eyes and looking for any trace of him.

**"This... turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed..."**

His voice, calmer again now, echoed inside the small dome, re-sounding from the walls which made it impossible to tell where it originally came from. What little was left of your courage kept you from making a mad dash towards either of the two doors, ignoring the fact that apparently both were locked. Instead you stood stationary on the same spot, still frantically looking out for him. Though his words most certainly didn't add to your comfort.

Another chuckle came from him, the Demon Lord apparently having completely calmed down again. Then, before you could react in any way he loomed over you, one hand placed onto the wrist of your sword hand and his face close to yours. The fabric of his cape was brushing against your back and his breath danced across your skin.

**"Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise upfront not to murder you..."**

He smiled at you almost kindly, yet the sick joy in his eyes never left his gaze a single moment.

**"No... I will just _beat you within an inch of your life!"_**

And then his tongue shot out of his mouth like a snake's, as though he had spawned directly from a nightmare, making a slick sound as it barely missed your cheek. Tearing yourself free from the Demon's grasp you stumbled back, staring at him in horror and repulsion.

His quiet chuckling quickly turned into menacing laugher as the white haired threw his arms wide open. Just like his sword and he himself mere minutes ago, the red cape draped over his shoulders started to dissolve into diamonds that quickly vanished, leaving him in a strange suit. Under other circumstanced you might have laughed at his choice of clothes, but at that very moment you couldn't see anything funny about the Demon Lord.

Once the piece of clothing was gone, Ghirahim smirked at you, sadism glinting in his eyes. And then you entered hell.

He didn't have any weapon on him, and you remembered that he sent his sword away shortly after you had entered the room. Hesitatingly you stared at him, watching as he approached you with a racing heart. Attacking someone unarmed felt just _wrong_ to you, even if your opponent was a clearly insane demon.

Yet you did not doubt that this man could easily end your life even without a weapon, and so, after a few seconds of hesitation, you allowed yourself to dash forwards, slashing your blade at him.

You weren't the fastest or strongest student at the academy, nor were you the smartest, but still you always considered yourself quite the decent swordsman - or, in your case, swordswoman. Yet your opponent made you look like a toddler armed with a stick. As soon as you attacked him his hand shot forward and stopped your sword midair, holding the blade between _two fingers_.

Horrified you tried to yank the weapon free from his grip, but the blade didn't even more an inch, as though it was firmly welded to his fingers.

With a soft hum Ghirahim shook his head, clicking his tongue while doing so.

**"Now now, not very impressive, wouldn't you agree? Let us try this again, shall we?"**

He released your sword and despite the knowledge that he was mocking you, you were incredibly grateful, immediately jumping back again. You could hear Link's muffled voice, calling your name. Oh, how you wished that he was here right now. The thought might be crazy and wishful, but you believed that he would be able to defeat this... this _being_ you were fighting.

For a long time the two of you merely circled each other, while all you were actually trying to do was to stay away from his as far as possible, thinking about any way you could get out of here.

The Lord's patience, though, seemed to be running out and in a flash he suddenly lunged at you, hand outstretched and aiming for your neck. What happened next was luck, or perhaps the goddesses protection, but your body reacted immediately, slashing your blade against him again - and hitting!

He froze, stunned and with an expression of mild surprise on his face, looking down at his chest. There wasn't a single trace of blood nor any wound, but when the blade had crossed his skin there had been a shower of diamonds.

Regaining your senses you realised that _now_ was your chance to attack again and so you flung your sword at him.

Ghirahim didn't even look up then he caught your blow again, this time with his whole hand, gripping the blade tightly.

**"Good... very good!"**

Raising his head the demon lord met your gaze, a dangerous smirk plastered onto his lips, eyes ever so slightly narrowed. Tongue slipping out he licked his lips in a lascivious way, raising his free hand and snapping his fingers. With a whirring sound the black sword from before appeared above his hand, and with a swift movement the Demon Lord caught the falling weapon.

**"Now we can finally begin with the _real_ fun, wouldn't you agree, my dear skychild?"**

Am I evil? Perhaps. Do I enjoy being evil? _Hell yes~!  
_Anyways, the next one or two chapters should come soon-


End file.
